


Play With Me

by GarageGlamourpuss (VVSublime)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSublime/pseuds/GarageGlamourpuss
Summary: Minseok texted her from his bedroom, demanding her presence;  she was used to being the demanding and needy one, so could she really help it if teasing her lover and trying his patience amused her?





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Um. It’s been a while since I’ve actually written a sex scene. This idea… Um. Slightly got away from me? I’m not totally satisfied with how it turned out, but I’ve gotten to the point where I’m sick of poking at it. So, uh, here, have about 4800 words of porn! 8D

Her phone chimed with the sweet, lilting sound of Minseok’s voice, her text tone for him, so she fished it out of her pocket. A few flicks of her fingers, and she read, _Daddy’s all alone in his big, warm bed, and he’s missing his kitten_.

 

Such simple words, yet they sent her pulse racing. They made her want to rush up the stairs, snap immediately to Minseok’s beck and call, but. Oh, but this could be an opportunity to play with him, couldn’t it? So often she was the one demanding, begging, as he smirked down at her. It made her want to turn the tables on him, at least a little bit. A grin spread across her face as she typed: _Oh, no, where is Tan? You should go find her, then._

 

She set down her phone, still grinning, though she didn’t wait long for a response. When she heard the message program’s familiar whoosh, she read, _You know very well I didn’t mean my cat._

 

She typed quickly, her grin now a low chuckle. _Aw, poor Tan-ie. Her daddy loses track of her and doesn’t even feel bad. Minnie, you’re awful~_ She ended it with a cute little pouting emoji and sent it, still laughing.

 

_Stop this, Princess._ She could almost hear the words in his soft stern tone, which made heat lick down her skin and seep between her thighs.

 

_Stop what, Daddy? If you want something, all you have to do is use your words._ How many times had he said the same thing to her, with an edge of warm laughter to his voice? His own words thrown back at him like this surely (hopefully?, she thought; at this point the only thing that kept her from rushing to him was the pretence of a game) would be what pushed him over the edge. She took a deep breath and waited with as much patience as she could fake.

 

As always, Minseok did not disappoint. _Come to my bed now, so I can fuck you the way you deserve._ She could even imagine the cool glint in his eyes as he carefully, deliberately typed the words and sent them. More heat blossomed over her skin as she made her way upstairs to her lover. She was in trouble, and she knew it. How much trouble, though, was the real question.: How much trouble, and how hard would he be on her for it?

 

That was the essence of their game. She couldn’t quite stop a giggle rising from her as she toed the door shut behind her. She took in her immaculate surroundings, all dominated by the bed against one wall -- and more importantly, Minseok watching her imperiously from it. Even lounging nude in a nest of blankets with his phone in one hand, glasses perched on his nose, he looked like he should have been in a photo shoot. He blinked, artfully slowly, and frowned at her. His small gestures made shivers erupt over her skin.

 

She waited in the stillness for him to speak, but he simply watched her. Every second that passed, she could feel the ache growing within her. She was surprised Minseok couldn’t see the demanding peaks of her nipples through her clothing... though on second thought, maybe he could. Well, only one way to remedy that, she supposed, as she began to close the distance between them. She climbed up into his bed and perched her chin on her open palms, her elbows splayed on the mattress. “Hiya, sweetheart~”

 

Minseok removed his glasses without breaking eye contact before he replied. “I’m glad one of us is having fun.” His gaze finally flickered from her to his bedside table as he set down both his glasses and phone. The spell of his eyes briefly broken, she opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off with a hard look. “Have you forgotten how to undress yourself in addition to your manners?”

 

He stared down at her, brows arched in derision, eyes narrowed, shapely lips almost pouting. Even had their eyes been level, he still would have been looking down at her. It made the parts of her that loved being beneath him (which, okay, was most of her parts...) sing. As much as she loved his smile, this was what kept her coming back to Minseok: This cold air that lurked within all his sweetness, the way he could lock himself away and become as remote and as lovely as the moon… though in these moments, she knew she was the one revolving around him.

 

Her pulse pounded in her ears, and she could feel that joyous smallness rising in her mind to swallow her. Nothing had changed physically, but his flinty gaze, his few words, had unlocked that beautiful sensation within her of shrinking and being nothing more than his plaything. It was a unique feedback loop they shared, and it made her marvel at her own power. He had drawn this part of her forth, and with a bit of playfulness, she had pulled the hidden, domineering part of Minseok to the surface.

 

Once again, shilence stretched between them for a few seconds as they both took the time to take measure of their lover’s reaction. Would she surrender to him, or would she continue to play the tease? They both knew that if he wanted to, he could sweep her to him with one strong arm, physically eliminating any possibility of resistance. And some days, that was the way their fucking went. Hell, even if he did that now, she wouldn’t think to resist. She’d simply rejoice as he claimed her body.

 

But now he watched and waited to see what she would do. He had been very clear in what he wanted, but he still gave her space to come to him, or not, as she wished. And for all of that, she'd give herself over to him again and again, as often as they both desired. They played rough with each other, but they were both very scrupulous about the rules. And knowing that she could trust herself with him like that filled her with more emotions than she could easily name. "N-no, sir, I haven’t forgotten." She spoke the words on the barest whisper and gave him a shy smile.

 

His catlike eyes glimmered as he smirked. “Then I don’t know why you haven’t done it yet, kitten.” He said it almost gently, like it was an old shared joke.

This was what finally made her blush. Minseok could play the unyielding taskmaster all he wanted, and she’d happily lap it up. She’d let him do damn near whatever he wanted with her. But these sweet moments, like when he’d have her over one knee for a spanking and make a joke for her in between slaps, made her heart swell with more than simple lust.

 

“Yes, Daddy.” She knew he saw the color starting to stain her cheeks. From the edge of her vision, she could see his lips pull back in a lovely grin. Only the edge, because now she really wasn't able to meet his gaze. She buried her face in his duvet as she slipped her hands down to start unbuttoning her shorts. It felt silly to say, _Could you go back to being annoyed, please, Minnie dearest, because my heart can’t handle how full it is?_ , even if it was completely true. Some part of her brain jeered, _Completely true stories of Too Many Feelings, News at Five!_ , and now she really did laugh into the fabric out of sheer ridiculousness.

 

“Something funny about the order I gave you?”

 

She flipped on her side so her back was to him as she began to wiggle her way out of her clothes. "Ah, no, sir..." A few more wiggles, and she pulled off her shorts. Thankfully, she hadn’t put on a bra for lounging around the house, so she had only two more pieces of clothing to go. She clumsily swung her shorts around her fingers a few times in a fit of nervous energy and sat up.

"I'm seriously wondering, though, where is Tan-ie?" The teasing made her feel bolder. It helped her get her overflow of feelings in order. She could meet his eyes once again, blush and all, with a ridiculous faux-innocent grin plastered on her face. "After all, we don't want to psychologically scar your cat by boning in front of her. Can you imagine the pet therapy bills?”

 

Minseok almost smiled at her joke, she could tell from the way his intense expression wobbled a bit. He redirected his narrowed gaze to the clothing in her hand with a little frown like he was daring her to fling it onto his pristine floor. She waited for him to quietly reprimand her, You know what to do with your clothes when you’re not wearing them, don’t you, Princess?, but he only murmured, “Someone’s watching her now. Don’t worry so much.”  

 

Shrugging, she followed the usual routine he liked and folded her shorts, setting them at the foot of his bed. She teasingly traced her hands over the hem of her shirt, giggling as she lifted it up and over her head. “Yes, sir. I’ll just have to thank whoever it is later, I guess, since someone’s feeling impaaaaaatient.”

 

"I wouldn't be impatient," Minseok drawled the word as well, imitating her lilt almost perfectly, "if someone had come to me the first time I'd called her."

 

She only snickered in reply, but he waited until she turned to fold her t-shirt to have the last word. "Just think, if you had been in here earlier, you'd probably be coming underneath me right now, my cock inside you, my hands pinning yours to the mattress." He said it as simply as if he were stating the weather, but the image of his words stoked the sweet ache within her core. She let out a small, purring moan, and he grinned, shifting his hips underneath his blankets in clear invitation. "Now take off your panties, kitten, and come to Daddy."

 

"Yes, sir." She turned to face him completely now as she hooked her thumbs into the lace. Her pulse pounded like the heavy backbeat of a song, and she moved to that rhythm. She shifted to her knees to make the most of the show as she eased the band down her hips. As much as she wanted to rush to him, part of her still wanted to make this last. She giggled as she watched Minseok watch her. It felt good to play the entertainer for him for once. His eyes lingered on the sway of her body as he ran his tongue over his lips. From his posture, he was still Master of All He Surveyed, but she had him transfixed. She grinned as she switched her weight from one knee to the other and finally pulled free the last thing separating them. Well. The comforter would have to go, but the majority of the obstacles were gone.

 

She folded her panties with trembling fingers and dropped them atop the pile of clothing. Or, well, she hoped she did, at least. Her mind was barely on the task as she and Minseok stared at each other. Desire flared like a physical heat between them, and she could feel the moisture that had built between her thighs. He’d made her wet without so much as touching her. Sinfully talented, her daddy. She hoped to repay the favor in some way.

A smirk lit her face, and he mirrored her expression with a smirk of his own. She giggled; yes, she gave herself to Minseok, night after night, and he took great pleasure in wrecking her body. In return, though, in these moments he made her feel immortal. Invincible. Like the song said, she was his goddess, right? Something like that. Anyway. She could be philosophical after he’d pounded her from one orgasm to another.

 

She grabbed ahold of the blankets and tossed them aside, laughing as they slid to the floor. She watched her carefully-folded clothing fall in the tangle of fabric and gave a carefree little shrug. Minseok’s face lit with his bright smile as their eyes met, though he shook his head in mock-disappointment and chuckled, “You’re picking those up afterwards, you know that.”

 

Her hands skimmed up his calves, and she pressed kisses against his knees. “Yes, sir, of course, sir.” He made it easy to laugh and relax even as she followed the path of her lips with her breasts, which made her smile more. She could ease into pleasing him. Normally, she would take the chance to keep her lips on his thighs as long as possible, but she knew they were both hungry for the main course. She quickly caressed his legs with lips and hands, almost… almost up to the thick length of his cock.

 

Minseok stopped her with a gentle hand under her chin before she could give his erection a proper hello. She wanted to swirl her tongue around every smooth inch of him, which he had to know from the way she flicked her tongue between her lips. The glisten of precum taunted her to taste it, but his touch and his voice broke through her haze. “Maybe next time. Come here, kitten, sit in Daddy’s lap.”

 

She repositioned herself quickly, moaning when her aching core brushed his length. His chuckle only made it worse, and his hands at her hips made her wish that he were inside her already. “You’re so pretty, baby, so ready for me.” Minseok dotted kisses over her lips and cheeks as he spoke. “Do you know how much Daddy loves seeing you like this?”

 

Her fingers dug into his shoulders for support as she shivered at his words. She felt comfortably trapped in his hands, her breasts pillowed against his chest, her demanding cunt cradling his hard cock. He shifted his hips underneath her, and she could only moan breathlessly as she stared into his eyes. “So wet, and I’m only just now touching you, you slut.” His gentle expression sharpened with mischief as he traced one hand up to squeeze her breast. “You’d do anything to make me happy right now, wouldn’t you? Tell me.”

“Yes, Daddy, yes, please, l-let me please you.” She could barely get her lips to form the words. He pinched her nipple, and her voice cut out into a needy whine.

 

With her eyes closed in sensation, she couldn’t see the wicked smile now lighting Minseok’s face. He continued to pinch and twist her delicate bud between his thumb and forefinger and leaned in to whisper in her ear, “In that case, kitten, make me very happy. Come for your daddy.” He rocked his hips underneath her to move his erection against her waiting folds as if he were already inside her.

 

Oh, the magic words. Between them and the sensations he fed her, her body responded as if he’d been mercilessly playing with her needy clit. She cried out breathlessly as her fingers dug harder into his skin for balance. Pleasure coursed through her in waves, and she stiffened, tensing her muscles to keep herself upright. Minseok lifted his knees to help support her and gently massaged her spine. “No, baby, relax. Breathe. Daddy’s got you.” He kissed a trail up her neck and released his hold on her nipple to stroke her side. “Just ride that out for me, and I’ll make sure you don’t fall.”

 

Panting, she relaxed into his touch as the last waves of the orgasm broke over her. It left a warm, lazy feeling in its wake, and she let out a happy little sigh as she half-fell, half-snuggled into her lover’s chest. Sitting skin to skin like this, his heartbeat reverberating in her ear, she thought, I could bask here in his warmth forever. As she shifted her hips, she felt her juices run down to pool over his shaft, still thick and ready against her. Oh. Oh. She'd almost forgotten, in the heady rush he had given her. A drunken giggle broke from her, and she flicked her tongue against whatever skin of his chest she could reach without moving. “Is that what you wanted, Daddy?”

 

He gently ran his fingers through her hair and snickered. She had a few different reactions to coming, but this was one he knew well. The orgasm’s aftershocks settled her into a lazy bliss, which normally, he found endearing in someone so high-strung. This time, though… “You’re not going to want to do anything now, are you? And I had so many ideas, Princess.”

 

She idly stroked her fingers through the hair falling at the nape of his neck and wriggled her hips in protest. “Bu-oh!!” Pressed so intimately together as they were, her motion only drew lust-soaked moans from them both instead of whatever she was going to say.

 

Minseok lifted his hand from her hip and quickly slapped her ass, once, twice, three times. “That’s it, kitten,” he said in that low, dark tone she knew so well, especially over her own gasps. She gaped up at him, and that cool, immovable expression had taken over his face once more. “You’ve teased me enough for one day. Put those slutty hips of yours to good use by riding my cock.” He lifted her face with one firm hand to glower down at her. “If I don’t enjoy myself, you will be in trouble. Am I clear?”

 

Fear pooled in her stomach, but it only fed the desire unspooling through her veins. “Bu-” It was an accident that time!, her racing pulse wanted her to say, but he didn’t give her the chance to protest. He cut her off with another spank to her stinging cheek.

 

“If that doesn’t please my spoiled princess, we can go straight to your punishment instead.” His mouth was curled with something probably close to disgust, but it didn’t make her want to kiss him any less. When he looked at her like this, cool disdain clear in his features, she knew she would happily drown in the inky depths of his eyes if it pleased him. “I’ll ask one more time: Am I clear?” He softened his voice at the end, and he minutely raised his brows as if to say, If you want to stop, all you have to do is say so...

 

“Y-Yes, sir, Daddy,” she whispered and gave him a shaky smile. Her throat felt clogged with her heart, like it was trying its best to physically pound its way out through her mouth. Licking her lips, she slid her hands from Minseok’s shoulders down his torso. She didn’t break eye contact even as she leaned in to capture his lips with her own. They both moaned into the kiss, and she continued to trail her fingers down, down, down his skin. It was such a pity she couldn't take her time. Simply touching her lover was its own special form of pleasure, but she didn’t dare delay her goal.

 

A gasp escaped her as she found it. Minseok chuckled at her enthusiasm, but he didn’t break the kiss, even as she wrapped one hand around his cock. She grinned and hummed against his lips as she squeezed him just enough to draw a soft groan from him. She circled his tip with her thumb, and she honestly wasn’t sure which of them she was teasing more.

 

No, the fierce ache within her was too much. Her core throbbed to have his cock inside her. She lifted her hips to get ready to slide his shaft inside, but jumped a bit as she suddenly remembered something.

 

“W-wait!” Her free hand shot out toward his bedside table. “Condom!” She was on birth control, and she and Minseok had been exclusive lovers for quite some time. They were both careful enough that condoms weren’t strictly necessary… But they were helpful when it came to containing much of their more enthusiastic messes.

 

“Oh, no, Princess, not this time. I want to remind you that you’re mine, even if it means putting on fresh sheets afterwards.” His slid his fingers over the curve of her ass, still stinging from his slaps, to further emphasize his point. “Though maybe I could have you do it instead, once I’m finished with you.”

 

She couldn’t quite contain her laughter at the threat of housework. “Oh, man, I really better do a good job, then, huh?” She drew her free hand back to his shoulder for balance and continued to giggle even through Minseok’s unamused look. She was still laughing when she slid down onto his shaft, though each laugh took on a breathy quality as his cock filled her, bit by thick bit. Oh, her fit of giggles made it worse… or perhaps better. Her inner muscles squeezed him with every new tiny sound, until she felt like she was close to coming again already.

 

He moaned underneath her at the assault of sensations on his cock, his hips unconsciously twitching to meet hers. She grinned down at him, still laughing her sex-drunk chuckle even as another needy sound escaped her own lips. Except for whispering dirty, beautiful things in her ear or giving her orders, Minseok wasn’t nearly as vocal as she was during sex. He prided himself on speaking with precise purpose. His sweet, pleasure-lost moan felt like a small victory.

 

She swiveled her hips as she admired him. Eyes half-lidded, lips parted, he looked resplendent reclined against his bank of pillows. Maybe if she were lucky, she could pull a small chorus of lusty sounds from him. “Enjoying yourself, Minnie baby?” she purred.

 

Her words seemed to bring him back to himself. His gaze sharpened on her face as he lifted his eyebrows in silent censure. The look was pure, _You just can’t help yourself, can you?_ , and though his lips only moved into a smirk, she felt like she could almost hear him whispering the familiar phrase into her ear. The imagined sensation left her as breathless as the very real one of his cock brushing the sweet spot deep inside her. She couldn’t look away from his eyes even as she unconsciously clenched her walls around him.  

 

Ah, there her body went again. She had barely begun to move on top of him before she cried out. Sensation rippled through her, and now it was Minseok’s turn to laugh as she came around him. “Oh, I am, Kitten, but not as much as you are, I think.” He gripped her hips with both hands and ground his hips up into hers for added pressure. “You are enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” he asked in a tone so innocent she almost expected him to bat his eyelashes at her.

 

She gasped and let out a little whine as her walls continued to twist around his cock. This was one of Minseok’s favorite games: To give her orgasm after orgasm, until she could barely see straight. Some days he’d insist that she keep count of them. If she lost track, well, he’d just have to punish her, wouldn’t he? She was starting to hope her antics earlier hadn’t put him in one of those moods.

 

He dug his fingers into her hips, and some part of her shivered at the thought of the bruises he’d leave on her skin. His eyes bored into hers as he rocked her on top of him. “Answer me, baby. I want to hear what you have to say.”

 

The firmness of his voice was what undid her this time. She clutched his shoulders with shaking fingers as she cried out, “Ah, Daddy, yes, I… I love having your cock inside me!” She quivered around him, and it felt like she’d barely had a break between climaxes since they‘d started.  “You, you fill me up so well.” The pleasure coursing through her gave her voice an edge of hysteria. Soon her words would be nothing but broken gasps and sighs.

 

“Oh, that’s Daddy’s good baby,” Minseok purred against her skin as he pressed his lips to her neck. He briefly nipped her before covering it with another kiss. “Now, hold on to me while I move you, okay?”

 

He waited for her hips to still before shifting his grip to cradle her as he laid her on her back. Their bodies were still joined, which made it all the sweeter when he sat up over her with a pleased expression. He still cupped her hip with his left hand, but her lifted his right to grip their fingers together over her head as he pulled back to thrust inside her once more.

 

She moaned as their hips met once more, and the sweet sound made him grin down at her pleasure-lost gaze. His image filled her view, just as his thick length filled her hungry core. He engulfed her until she felt filled to the brim with her lover, glutted on him.

 

Minseok kept up a steady, deep pace as he dug his fingers into her hip hard enough for his short nails to bite into the skin there. She cried out at the sensation, her body twisting beneath him even as he held her where he wanted her. They both drew their breaths in ragged, short bursts. Underneath that, she could hear the slight edges of moans from his parted lips that told her his orgasm was close. 

 

She wished she could take a picture of him from this angle. He looked beautiful looming over her, eyes half-lidded, lovely mouth open ever-so-slightly, a sheen of sweat on his face. He was lost in the bliss of her body. If she didn’t know better, she would almost think Minseok was up on stage. 

 

She wanted to hold him close, run her fingers through his sweaty hair, but she knew she’d never be able to draw her hands from his strong grasp. She wriggled his fingers under his even as she did the same with her hips to get his attention. “D-daddy… Minnie.” 

 

His moans picked up volume even as his gaze refocused on her, and she grinned up at him in victory. “Yes, baby?” His hips stopped, and he rested inside her as he waited for her to speak.

 

“I love the way you pin me down, Minnie, but I want to hold you while you come inside me.” Inside, she quivered at the thought, and the vulnerability made her want to twist away from his attention. “I, I want to kiss you while you f-fill me with….” Now she scrunched her eyes closed, too self-conscious to continue.

 

Minseok chuckled over her. His grip on her fingers withdrew as he laid a gentle kiss against her lips. “That’s such a sweet thought, baby, I won’t make you finish it.” 

 

She opened her eyes to pout up at her lover, lifting her hands to run her fingers through his hair. She pulled him close for a kiss and moaned against his lips when he restarted the steady pace of his hips. Her hands drifted through his hair and over his skin. She dotted his face with kisses in between gasps as she softly begged for him to come for her. 

 

His pace was beginning to falter, his grip on her hip quivering. He pounded his hips against hers one last time before pouring his climax into her. She kissed him deeply to the rhythm of his hot spurts and lifted her trembling thighs to cradle him. His moans and whispers against her lips were unintelligible, but she treasured them nonetheless. Somewhere in the jumble of syllables, she was almost sure she heard a croon of “Baby, my baby,” which made her grin. She combed her fingers through his sweaty hair and all but purred at him in satisfaction.

 

Minseok let himself rest inside her for only a little while before he drew back from her with a lazy, dazed smirk. He gently ran one hand over her breast and down her ribcage while he reached for the box of tissues on his bedside table with the other. He dabbed her thighs clean, gently moving up to her oversensitized core. She yelped at the contact, which made him giggle. “Aww, my poor Kitten.” He did stop there, though, tossing the used tissues into the trash can as he shifted to lie next to her once again.  

 

She nuzzled into his chest, and he pressed a short kiss to her hair. “Was that what you wanted, Daddy?”

 

He briefly squeezed her in his arms with a little hum. “Yes, it was, baby, thank you.”

 

She snuggled in his grip. “I’d say that I’m sorry for teasing you, but mmm, that was fun.” Her eyes drifted closed to the sweet sound of his laughter.


End file.
